


Tabloid Trash

by odddaysgeorge (Odddaysgeorge)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Unrequited attraction, just guys bein dudes whats better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/pseuds/odddaysgeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the media runs wild with speculation, Mako reaffirms his straightness, and Wu gets friendzoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabloid Trash

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know this is crappy writing... I don't care.

"Can you  _believe_ this  _trash?!_ " Mako exclaimed, gesturing to a tabloid magazine. "Just look at this headline:  _'Detective Mako: New Prince Consort of the Earth Kingdom?!'_  They've got it all wrong!"

"Yeah, it's like the words 'I'm stepping down, dissolve the monarchy' don't mean anything to these lowlifes," Wu agreed.

"Not to mention how off-base they are about the two of us. What, just because my exes eloped together all of a sudden guys can't just be bros anymore? It's like these gossip-types have no respect for male friendship!"

"Hah... yeah... friendship. Of course. Because we're friends. Dudes. Guys. Bros. I would never think about you like that... man."

"Damn straight," Mako said, taking a swig of beer.

"Pun intended?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Y'know, not that if I would have a problem if you were... y'know.... I'm just glad you're not, y'know?"

"Yeah... I know..."

The two young men sat in silence for a while.


End file.
